Rain water has been collected for various purposes, such as drinking water, irrigation, cleaning, washing, household use, industrial use, agricultural use, and the like. Systems for collecting rain water can range from simple rain barrels to complex systems including filtration systems, pumps, cisterns, tanks, and the like.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method for collecting rain water that provides for ease of manufacture and use.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations associated therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.